Terror
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: The three times he should've been scared... And then the one time he was.


**Author's Note- Heyo! New territory for me! This is obviously a Victorious fic… JadexBeck, if you can't read. :D **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the idea. **

**Note- I got the idea for this story while watching iParty with Victorious. Once you get into the story, you'll understand… Hopefully :D**

**Another Note- {}{}{}{} To flashback line break. +=+= During flashback line break.**

**Terror**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey, Beck!" My eyes drifted upwards, landing on Andre. He was obviously still shaken up after all that had happened lately. "Can we talk a minute?" I gave him a small grin, then gestured to the seat beside me.

No one else was around; our entire group was in class. Andre turned down the music on his iPod, and then turned it off completely.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked, his voice questioning and almost angry.

"Trust me, I'm not," I replied, letting out a small sigh.

"Weren't you even scared?" My eyes closed for a moment.

No. I hadn't been. I'd been worried out of my mind. But never scared. I'd only ever been scared, _really_ scared, once in my life.

"I was really worried." This was obviously not the answer he wanted. I opened my eyes.

His chocolate orbs were glaring at me.

"You weren't scared when you guys found my car on the side of the road?"

{}{}{}{}

"_Beck! Holy shit, Beck! You gotta get over here, now!" Robbie's voice was panicked. _

"_What is it Robbie?" _

"_You know how Andre hasn't reported in for a while? Like two weeks? Even though he said he'd keep us updated on his little road trip?" _

"_Yeah… What about it?" I was starting to worry a bit. Of course, Robbie was prone to overreaction, but it wasn't like Andre to worry Tori by not keeping her updated._

"_The police found his car on the side of the road, flipped. There was a lot of blood, Beck. You've gotta get over here, now! Tori is freaking out and she needs all of us. Kat's about to have a breakdown."_

"_I'll go get Jade and then we'll be there." I hung up the phone, stood, grabbed my keys, then ran out the door._

_Shit. Andre. _

_He's strong. He'll make it through. _

_I pulled up in front of Jade's house, and she was sitting outside, on the porch swing, drawing. _

_I beeped the horn, and she looked up. Her eyes narrowed, but she stood and walked out to my truck. _

"_What's going on Beck?" She asked as she slid into the passenger side. She scooted until she was right next to me. I put my right arm around her, then began explaining as I sped away._

"_Andre's car was found on the side of the road, flipped, with a lot of blood inside. He's missing, Jade." _

_Her gasp would've surprised many people, but she did genuinely care for our group, as much as she acted like a bitch around them._

_Jade clasped her fingers together tightly._

"_Speed up Beck. We have to get to Vega's house."_

_It wasn't pretty when we arrived at Tori's house._

_Kat and Tori were in tears, Robbie was on the verge, and I could hear Andre's grandma freaking out over the phone as Tori's dad talked to her. _

_Jade instantly slid out of my arms, and walked over to Tori. Tori looked up, her eyes filled with tears._

"_It'll be okay, Vega," Jade whispered, before sliding an arm around both crying girls. Soon, even Jade was sniffling._

_I hung back for a moment, and as I was about to join in on the comforting, the doorbell rang. I turned around and opened it to find a police officer._

"_We found him. He's in the hospital right now. He's strong, and it's obvious he'll pull through." _

_A huge weight seemed to lift off the room, and instantly everyone was pushing past the police officer to their vehicles. Jade and I ran towards my truck, and if the police officer hadn't known what was going on, he probably would've pulled us all over._

{}{}{}{}

"I was really worried. I don't scare easily, Andre."

"You can't tell me you weren't scared when Kat almost died."

"Super worried."

A sigh escaped his lips.

{}{}{}{}

"_**AHHHH!**__" Kat's high-pitched scream echoed in all of our ears. _

_Robbie was the first out of his seat. Kat was writhing on the ground, two scorpions on her body. A girl stood to the side, an evil smirk spreading across her lips. _

"_This is bad," Tori snapped. I glanced over at her in surprise. "She's deathly allergic to scorpions. And it looks like she got stung four or five times. Jade, call an ambulance. Beck, Andre, keep her still." Tori grabbed a cup from the ground, and scooped up the scorpions. She stood swiftly, and tossed Robbie the cup. He glanced over at me, and I threw him the lighter from my pocket. Robbie quickly set fire to the scorpions inside the cup._

_When they were dead, he put out the cup and set it back on the ground._

_Jade was talking frantically on her cell. I looked back up at the girl._

"_Tori, come here," I said, keeping my voice neutral. Tori knelt by my side._

"_That girl. Do you see her?" She nodded._

"_I have a feeling she's the one that put these scorpions on Kat. You and Jade should go see if she talks, and if not, kick her ass. If she did do it, kick her ass even more." _

_Tori nodded, wiped away a few tears, then grabbed the frozen Jade. The ambulance's sirens soon rang in my ears._

_Robbie was the one to ride in the ambulance. It wouldn't be right to keep the two of them apart now._

_Andre and I glanced at each other, then over at Jade and Tori. Jade had the girl up in the air a few inches, holding her by her collar. _

_We walked over in time to catch Jade's murmured, "If she dies, your death will be a lot more painful."_

_She dropped the girl, and Tori caught her in the face with a fist as she fell._

"_Let's go," Jade snapped, before grabbing my hand and dragging me away._

_When we got in my truck, I noticed Jade wiping away a tear. I put my arm around her, getting déjà vu instantly._

"_She's not going to die."_

{}{}{}{}

Kat was in the hospital for a long time before they actually let us see her. It wasn't long after that that they released her.

It was a relief to see the bubbly girl back in school.

"Again, I was super worried. Fear might've been in there, but I highly doubt it."

Andre glared at me again.

"You weren't scared when Tori was _attacked_?" He ground out the last word, clenching his fists in anger. The memory popped back into my mind, making my own blood boil.

{}{}{}{}

_My hands rested on Jade's waist, grinding against her on the dance floor. _

_There were many more couples around us dancing, though the funniest by far was Robbie and Kat. Robbie obviously had no idea what he was doing, and Kat was patiently trying to teach him._

_Andre blew past us, his face totally freaked. Jade's hands tightened around my neck, pressing her back tight against my chest. She sighed, then brought her eyes up to me, looking at me upside down._

"_Bad things come in threes, right?" _

"_I thought that was deaths!" We had to shout to hear each other, but it was obvious that she was worried. I glanced over at Robbie and Kat, and they'd noticed Andre too. They looked over at us, and we were already moving, following the freaked pianist._

_We caught up to him at the door, where we could hear._

"_What the hell is going on, Andre?" Jade asked._

"_Tori disappeared. I noticed some guy talking to her, but then a crowd caught me and when I got through, she was gone."_

_I glanced over at Jade, then pulled her close to me. "Guess you were right," I murmured. And then the screams started._

_Andre took off, but Jade was the one who took the lead, her face a mix of fear and rage. I would've smiled. Jade West, freaking out over Tori Vega. This would blow many minds._

_The screaming got higher, then cut off. We all sped around the corner, to find a twenty-something-year-old pressing his lips against Tori's neck, one hand fumbling with her skirt, the other over her mouth. _

_I noticed his dick was already swinging free from his pants. He got her skirt down just as Jade got a hold on him. _

_Robbie grabbed the sobbing Tori, leaving Kat to jump in the fray with the rest of us. _

_We left the sick bastard on the ground, bleeding. _

_Jade rushed into my arms, and we made our way over to Tori. Andre had her now and I noticed her panties were on the ground next to her. I brought my eyes up to her face. _

_Bruises were forming._

"_I'm going to tear him limb from limb," Kat hissed. She turned around and went back over to the guy. I noticed him moving, and launched myself over. _

_I stepped on his face, grinding down._

"_If you touch another of my friends, you fucking evil jackass, I will rip off your dick and feed it to you," I snarled. I stomped on his face a few more times, then moved my foot down to crush his dick. I heard a crack, then his screams. When I looked up, everyone's eyes were on me. Kat's were wide, still angry, but shocked._

_Jade would've been smirking, had she not been comforting Tori._

_I walked back over, just as Tori was murmuring, "He t-touched me. He s-shoved h-his fing-fingers in-inside me." She started wailing. Andre swung her up in his arms, and carried her to his car. Jade and I piled into my truck, and followed Andre to the hospital._

_We walked in, and the receptionist sighed._

"_We've seen each other too much lately, crazy fucking kids."_

{}{}{}{}

"That just pissed me the fuck off," I said.

"I think it pissed everyone off. I've never seen Kat like that before." Andre laughed uneasily. He looked at me, studying my face. He opened his mouth, but I held up my hand.

"If you're going to ask, yes, I have been scared. Terrified. But only once. That was enough, and it better not ever fucking happen again."

Andre's left eyebrow raised.

I gave him a half-grin, but it faded as that time flashed back into my mind.

{}{}{}{}

"_I almost got drunk at school at fourteen. Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen. Who almost went on to be Miss." I picked up my phone, wondering why the hell Trina Vega was calling me._

"_What do you want, Trina?" I snapped groggily, glancing over at my alarm clock. Three o'clock? In the morning? Gaaaahhhh! _

"_You're that crazy emo chick Jade's boyfriend, aren't you? One of my sister's friends?"_

"_Yeah… And I'd appreciate you choosing how you talk about Jade carefully," I snapped back._

"_Well, she's here, and she's in Tori's room. I'm worried because someone's crying… It's probably because" I hung up. _

_It's nothing. They're probably watching some sappy movie._

_I rolled over and went back to sleep. _

"_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all." I grabbed my phone, recognizing Tori's ring tone._

_Glance at the clock: 12:34 P.M._

"_What, Tori?" _

"_Do you know where Jade's at?" My body froze._

"_She's not with me. Trina called me at like three something this morning, saying that Jade was with you, and someone was crying. What happened, Tori?"_

"_Oh shit… Beck, we've gotta find her! This is really, really, really bad! Oh gosh. Shit, shit, shit! Oh my"_

"_TORI!" She shut up, and I breathed heavily for a moment. "What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" I snapped._

"_Something happened to Jade last night. She came here, bawling her eyes out. She wouldn't tell me what happened, so I just let her cry. I heard her saying something about ending it all. But she's stronger than me, so I couldn't make her stay. Beck, I'm scared."_

"_I am too." I flipped my phone shut. For the first time in my life, I was scared. I was scared shitless._

_Jade. I couldn't live without her. _

_I leapt out of my bed, dragging a pair of jeans up my legs, not bothering to grab a shirt. My phone slipped into my pocket, and I grabbed my keys from the table. Under the keys was a note scrawled in familiar handwriting. _

Beck,

This is just too much. I can't take this fucking shit anymore.

I love you, and I hate to be selfish like this, but someday, we'll be together again. But in this life, I can't do it. I can't survive.

I love you, so, so, so much. And I know this is a hell of a way to show it.

Jade.

_That _gank_! I crumpled the note up, then stalked out of my trailer. _

_I jumped into my truck, started it, then tore out of there. I knew where she'd be. _

_I pulled up on the bridge, and Jade turned instantly, her eyes wide. I noticed a few tear tracks._

_The door to my truck burst open and creaked ominously with the force of my push._

"_The hell is wrong with you?" I screamed, crossing the distance between us in a few large steps. "What the hell could be so fucking bad that you have to kill yourself? That you have to be so freaking selfish and take yourself away from me?" _

"_My dad told me to go die!"_

"_And you're going to do what he says?"_

"_It might actually make him happy!"_

"_If it makes him happy, I'll kill him myself!" I grabbed Jade's face in my hands, resisting the urge to shake her._

"_Beck," She whimpered, before collapsing against my bare chest. "What's wrong with me?"_

"_You're an idiotic gank," I snapped, holding her close._

_She sobbed, and I kissed the top of her head._

"_You were scary just then." Of course. She would get that I'm scary when I'm pissed instead of what I was saying._

"_You were scarier," I replied._

_Her head snapped backwards, looking up at me. "How?"_

"_You were going to kill yourself, Jade. That scared me beyond anything anyone could've ever done."_

"_I scared you? The person who's never been scared in his life?" _

"_More than you could ever know." I pulled her face up to mine, and kissed her with everything in me. "Never." Kiss. "Do." Kiss. "That." Kiss. "Again." I kissed my way down to her neck, then back up. "Please." The last word was almost a whimper._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, crazy gank." She laughed._

{}{}{}{}

"Hey, Beck!" I snapped my head up. Andre was looking at me, confused. The rest of our gang was walking up. Jade, of course, was in the back, that secretive smile on her face.

"What scared you?" Andre asked. I smiled at him, then stood, and walked over to my girl. I kissed her with everything in me, my arms snaking around her waist to bring her closer. She laughed into our kiss, and let her hands play at the edge of my shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tori's voice made me laugh as she said, "Andre, did you just imply that Beck has actually been scared?"

Of course, Jade laughed as well. Soon, everyone was laughing.

I looked over at Andre and grinned.

"That's for me to know, and for Jade to keep secret," I called out to him, before walking with Jade to my truck.

What I hadn't told anyone was that I was scared about something else.

The little life that I knew would come along after graduation, when our lives got going. The little life I knew would be the best and worst way to get gray hairs.

The little life that would, hopefully, get our best traits. And not grow up to be either Jade or me in that life or death situation.

A grin spread across my face, and I brought a hand to splay across Jade's stomach, under her shirt.

_You're the only thing that has ever scared me. The only thing that has made me go out of my mind. The only thing I'd willingly be scared for. _

}{}{}{}{

**Author's Note- What'd you guys think? I know the ending is cliché... But you should tell me what you think! Review! Pweeeaaaasseeess?**


End file.
